


The Silent Game

by kiierenwaalker



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiierenwaalker/pseuds/kiierenwaalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Really badly written)<br/>Michael needs to use the office space, but so does Gavin. So in the end, they come up with a way to settle who gets the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silent Game

“But Michae—“

“No.”

Gavin turned in his chair quickly to face back to his screen while he was editing some footage, refusing to leave. The redhead let out a sigh as he thought Gavin had finally shut the hell up.

“Please?”

His sigh was all for nothing.

“No Gavin!”

“But what about Team Nice Dynamite?”

“No.”

 The boys were in their office alone and Michael was about to start his ‘Rage Quit’ filming. Gavin had lost his USB containing the footage he needed to edit for this week’s ‘Let’s Play’, and was currently editing it in the same room with only a small amount of time to complete it. He had asked if he could stay in the room among the terms that he upheld a promise of silence.

Michael, had said no.

“I really need to get this done otherwise Geoff will kill me!” The British man complained

“That’s you’re problem not mine. I need to film this, you can edit later!” Michael replied.

“Well, I need to edit this! _You_ can film later!”

“God fucking dammit Gavin! I swear to god I—“ Michael was literally about to Rage Quit of Gavins life.

“Wait I have an idea.” He was cut off by the dumbass Brit

“What?”

“To see who gets to use the office?”

“I fucking got that, tell me your idea numbnuts!”

“Well, how about we play the silent game! Whoever talks first has to get out!” Gavin laughed

“Great, a fucking lame ass game.” Michael mumbled while Gavin continued

“Except! There is an absolute exception! You can do whatever you want to make the other person talk/laugh/grunt.” He added

Michael quickly cleaned his glasses before replying

“Okay, you know what? Fine!”

“Okay starting…… Now!”

Michael stared at Gavin, while Gavin had turned back around to edit a bit more. Not speaking, Michael stood up and moved behind him. He then pulled Gavin’s chair out quickly. Gavin had to constrain himself from making his usually stupid noises.

He spun around quickly to face Michael. He regretted it instantly. The Jersey boy was simply glaring at him. He knew it was coming when Michael pulled him off the chair. He bit his tounge to stop himself from screaming when he and Michael literally rolled around the room.

No punches were thrown, and no-one was kicking. It was quite simply the weirdest thing that will ever have happened in that particular room. These boys were mock fighting to  the point of Gavin slamming Michael into the game shelf. A few games rained down upon them, and Michael was to the point of nearly yelling.

And that’s when it hit him. Michael knew exactly how to get Gavin to talk. He rolled them back to the middle of the room where he made sure Gavin was pinned underneath him. He silently laughed to himself and he leaned down and pecked Gavin’s lips.

“What the bloody hell Michael!?” Asked Gavin

“Time to get out!” Michael laughed back to him, pulling him up and pushing him through the door. When Gavin made a confused face, he explained “You spoke first! You said I could do whatever I wanted, so I did!”

“But—“

“Good bye Gavin.” He shut the door on the blushing blonde “Great, now to start yelling at a computer game for the enjoyment of others.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this C:  
> I wrote this for my best friend for their birthday.


End file.
